Los que viven despues
by Abidos
Summary: Despues de la Ultima Alianza, Elrond esta deprimido, Se implica Slash (homosexualidad) entre Elrond y Gil-galad y entre Elendil y un personaje original, suicidio.


Avisos  
  
Esto es un fic en el que se implica SLASH es decir, homosexualidad en concreto Elrond/Gil-galad y Elendil/personaje original. Si no querréis leer de esto, nadie os obliga. Esto no es una historia feliz, la tasación PG-13 es por suicidio y cosas deprimentes en general, así que no sigáis leyendo si eso os afecta.  
  
Disclaimer: No, sigo sin saber como se dice eso en castellano y si, sigo sin ser la resurrección de Tolkien, los personajes con nombre son de quien sea pero míos no, tampoco lo es la Alianza ni nada que salga en la obra del profesor. Sólo el trama y los personajes sin nombre son míos.  
  
Ahora las cosas más agradables, quiero agradecer a las personas que me valoraron la otra historia. Muchas gracias! Cómo me gusta! Cuando tenga tiempo seguiré escribiendo en esa historia. Eso será después de selectividad seguramente. Dentro de unas semanas.  
  
Esta historia tiene lugar al terminar la guerra de la Ultima Alianza.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
  
  
Los que viven después.  
  
El campo de batalla estaba plagado de cadáveres. Los cuerpos de los muertos, amigos y enemigos, formaban una cruel alfombra sobre la agria tierra. Muchos estaban irreconocibles, pisoteados por los vivos mientras seguía la batalla. En los lugares por donde había cargado la caballería no se reconocían ni las siluetas de los caídos, molidos a polvo por el incesante galopar de los pesados caballos de guerra. Allá donde el enemigo había luchado con fuego los cuerpos estaban completamente calcinados y se hacía completamente imposible distinguir carne de metal o de suelo. La sangre formaba barro con la tierra y todo estaba cubierto por ello. Todo, los vivos, los muertos, los caballos, los estandartes... y él mismo.  
  
El metal y el azul de los ropajes de Elrond habían desaparecido por completo debajo de una capa de rojo oscuro y el suponía que su rostro no estaría muy distinto. Estaba casi seguro de que la mayoría de la sangre no era suya, esto debería ser motivo de alegría. Pero él no estaba contento, miraba con ojos vacíos a los soldados buscar supervivientes para ayudar a compañeros y rematar enemigos. A pesar de su ardua tarea se notaba una cierta tranquilidad en sus rostros que había faltado todas las otras centenares de veces que hicieron eso mismo. Era lógico, habían ganado al fin.  
  
Tras años de lucha sin tregua todo había acabado. Esa misma noche, hace escasas horas, había caído Sauron y lo que quedaba de sus tropas se había desperdigado para ser aniquilada casi por completo por lo que quedaba en pie de La Ultima Alianza de los pueblos libres. Finalmente, la victoria. Pero a que precio, de los dos ejércitos que habían formado la alianza tal vez volvería la mitad, menos seguramente. Y eso no había sido todo, en la lucha última, pocos momentos antes de que acabara todo, ambos reyes, Elendil, rey de los dúnadan, descendiente de su hermano, y Gil-galad habían encontrado la muerte.  
  
Gil-galad Ereinion , Alto Rey de los Noldor y de todos los elfos que quedaban en la Tierra Media, de quien había sido mano derecha, su heraldo, a quien amaba por encima de todo, había muerto ante sus propios ojos sin que él lo hubiera podido impedir. Pero Elrond no sentía nada, o más bien, sentía como el dolor, la culpa y la frustración se arremolinaban en su interior; pero era como si le pasaba a otro.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se encontró delante de un precipicio, pero no lo vio. Delante de sus ojos pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de la lucha. Su rey, atrapado y consumiéndose por el fuego maldito del Enemigo oscuro, una última mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento y luego sólo llamas. Después el cadáver carbonizado, irreconocible. Sólo la corona se diferenciaba, pero estaba tan incrustada que no se pudo retirar del cuerpo. Esto se repetía y se repetía y se mezclaba con otras secuencias, memorias de tiempos mejores. Como su señor le había consolado de una pesadilla en su niñez, cuando las memorias de su estancia con los hijos de Fëanor y la muerte de su madre no le permitían dormir o le hacían despertarse en mitad de la noche temblando, una de las clases de duelo en la que Ereinion se dejaba ganar, una mirada llena de orgullo... y los gritos y el olor de carne quemada. Cada recuerdo eran mil flechas a través de su pecho, mil dagas en su estomago.  
  
Se acercó al bordillo y miró las olas mientras sentía aquel cúmulo de emociones en su interior. Se acercó más...  
  
-Cuida'o  
  
Una voz profunda que reconoció al instante. Se giró para ver la figura conocida, la general de su caballería se encontraba a unos pocos metros de su espalda con una mirada cansada y molesta, como solía llevar. Mientras ella se movía lentamente hacia su lado recordó que su armadura y ropa habían sido blancos esta mañana, pero ahora estaban completamente cubiertos de suciedad y sangre. Le miró la cara y vio que tenia una ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos, como esperando una respuesta.  
  
-¿Perdón? ¿Que has dicho?- preguntó, ella soltó un suspiro por su falta de atención y volvió la mirada hacia el mar.  
  
-He dicho que tenga' cuida'o, que 'l prime' e'calón e' la ho'tia.  
  
El humor negro junto al tono amargo la habría hecho reír en cualquier otro momento. Ella se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
  
-No... - dijo él con voz ronca que apenas reconoció como propia- no puedo, no con esto, él no... él..  
  
-No lo hagas- contestó cortadamente. Ante su mirada de asombro ella cerró los ojos un momento como pensando que decir- No lo hagas, no pienses en ello.  
  
-Tu tienes un deber que cumplir- siguió tras un momento- ahora que... - se cortó su voz- ahora tú debes guiar nuestro ejercito; debemos destruir la base enemiga, atender los heridos, enterar los muertos, volver a casa... - se hizo otro silencio- tú... tú eras su heraldo... el pueblo mirará hacia ti para encontrar su fuerza. No debes fallarle.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a dar fuerza? No tengo ni para sostenerme en pie...  
  
-Te lo he dicho, no pienses en ello. Tienes un deber, unas obligaciones... sé esas obligaciones, no lo que sientes.  
  
-Eso no puede estar bien.  
  
-Y no lo está- replicó con dureza- Pero te mantiene vivo- Y siguió con tono más suave- Ni él ni tu dolor desaparecerán por ello, amigo mío. Créeme... - y por un instante sus ojos se volvieron mucho más viejos- seguirá ahí, esperando; hasta que puedas enfrentarte a él. Eso no es ahora.  
  
Él iba a contestarle pero un ruido lejano hizo que ambos giraran la cabeza. En otra parte de la cordillera, a unos cien metros y separado por una amplia franja, una figura se movía hacia el borde.  
  
-¿Ese no es...?- preguntó él.  
  
-Sí- contestó ella- el general de la caballería de los humanos  
  
-¿Que hace...?  
  
-Intentar matarse, supongo.  
  
-¿No deberíamos...?  
  
-No, él ha perdido la vida en el campo de batalla, será menos cruel que se mate ahora en un momento de valentía que si siguiera sin ella.  
  
-¿Pero cómo...?  
  
-Según me contó, la única familia que le quedaba tras que arrasaran su ciudad eran sus dos hijos. A ambos los vi caer hoy. Además él y el rey Elendil...  
  
-¿Acaso eran...?  
  
-Sí- Un silencio largo.  
  
-Entonces yo también...  
  
-No, él ha perdido su vida, tu sólo la esperanza.  
  
  
  
Ambos se habían puesto con la espalda hacia el hombre y en ese momento sus finos oídos captaron el rasgar de tela con un puñal e instantes después el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua. Sin girarse agacharon la cabeza en señal de luto y desearon su descanso en paz aya done iban los humanos.  
  
  
  
-No veo la diferencia.  
  
-Para recuperar la vida hay que luchar, él ya no podía. La esperanza vuelve ella sola, después de un tiempo, sólo hay que aguantar.  
  
  
  
Él volvió la vista hacia el mar, y volvió a mirar el campo de batalla, veía los supervivientes encontrarse y abrazarse fraternalmente. Sintió como ella ponía su mano sobre su hombro y apretaba suavemente. Era sorprendente que un gesto dijera más que mil palabras. Ella bajó el brazo y anduvo unos pasos alejándose del borde. Se giró.  
  
-¿Vienes? Tenemos que celebrar que hemos ganado.  
  
Él volvió a mirar el horizonte donde se dibujaban montones de cadáveres enemigos, listos para ser quemados. Y también se preparaban las pilas funerarias para los que así debían ser despedidos.  
  
-No sabía que habíamos ganado.  
  
Ella siguió su mirada.  
  
-Cierto, no lo hemos hecho. Pero ya que no tenemos la suerte de poder engañarnos con esa idea, hagamos como otros más sabios y ahoguemos el dolor de la perdida en la esperanza de algo mejor.  
  
  
  
Ella dejó pasar unos instantes, ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.  
  
-Va, es más fácil que hacerlo en promesas de venganza como harán otros en otro sitio. Vamos, ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?  
  
Él volvió a mirar el mar.  
  
- Sí, eso sí puedo hacerlo.-Y empezó a bajar.  
  
  
  
-Mira- dijo ella tras unos pasos. Y al levantar la mirada vio como en el Este empezaba a desapuntar el alba –Ves, ya lo dije Utúlie'n aurë, el día ha llegado.  
  
Él sonrió recordando de sus clases de historia el antiguo grito de guerra, ¡Aurë entulava!,¡Ya se hará de nuevo el día!. Siguió bajando.  
  
No se percató de que ella se había parado. También había recordado esas palabras, pero estas hacían que su espíritu se inundara de recuerdos de otras batallas y guerras. Sintió que las memorias saturaban su mente y ahogaban su alma. –No... -murmuró- ahora no... -  
  
De forma imperceptible se registró en su cerebro que el viento tiraba de ella e instintivamente se giró hacia el borde. Al mirar sus ojos se abrieron como platos y giró rápidamente su cabeza, apretando los ojos y frotándose las sienes con la mano izquierda. Tras unos momentos volvió otra vez la mirada, pero seguía ahí, perfectamente visible, la imagen del rey. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y burla en los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la silueta desapareció y sólo veía las estrellas del cielo.  
  
Empezó a bajar el monte frotándose la cabeza con fuerza con ambas manos.  
  
-Joder- pensó- estupendo, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Lo que faltaba.  
  
Pero se pillo a si misma sonriendo y con eso una pequeña llama que se había apagado hace tiempo se encendió de nuevo en su pecho.  
  
-Es cierto- pensó levantando la cabeza- Aurë entulava, el día se hará de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Los gritos en élfico aparecen en el capítulo veinte de Quenta Silmorillion en el Silmarillon. Su traducción esta al lado.  
  
  
  
Ahora ya sabéis, apretáis al cuadradito azul donde pone "Submit Review" y ponéis lo que os ha parecido en la ventana que se abre. Después apretáis el cuadradito azul de la ventana, después las letritas azules y me haréis muy feliz. Ya veis, sólo es mi segunda historia en la red y ya estoy adicta a los reviews. Poned lo que se os ocurra. 


End file.
